


TikTok

by TheMouthKing



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, bc soho x is a menace, maybe a serial, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/pseuds/TheMouthKing
Summary: The @Mythical TikTok account has gone viral.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	TikTok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/gifts).



> Blaming @soho-x, and also my gay af #fyp on TikTok. Y'all are welcome. 
> 
> Also, I guess it's gonna be a series, bc @soho-x is a menace.

Link’s hand is ever so briefly blocking part of the shot — vertical orientation, obviously being filmed on a phone — before he pulls back, settles back, sitting knee to knee beside Rhett on a sofa. 

They’re in the creative house judging by the glimpse of the room the camera catches. Rhett’s got his laptop balanced on his thighs and he’s focused on the computer’s screen whereas Link’s still eyeing the phone. He can see himself in it, the front facing camera acting like a viewfinder or a mirror. He looks at Rhett through the screen rather than directly, the way they always do when they think they’re being sly. The way mortals are supposed to glimpse gods and monsters — around corners, through the glass, always askew — for fear of their lives, or worse, of being bewitched. 

Rhett seems on alert despite the casual setup and the fact that he’s pretending to be unaware of what Link’s doing. He’s keeping Link in his periphery, waiting, poised, for _something_. 

Link gives the camera an impish look, a sly little knowing grin, and then he turns to look at Rhett outright. Rhett’s still not looking, steadfastly focused on the computer in his lap but Link can see he’s looking at the backs of his hands, breathing more shallowly than he should be, given what Rhett knows of the plan for this TikTok — it’s as if he knows what _Link_ has planned for it.

Then the joke starts, the one they’d cooked up to prank the mythical beasts. Link leans in towards Rhett but he’s doing so cheek first, face tipped at an angle so comical it’s obviously played for laughs. Partway through his approach, Rhett looks up and joins in, mouth on a collision course for Link‘s cheek. 

That’s the joke, and watching it happen one can almost see how it was meant to play out — posted with the hashtag #kissingmybestfriendchallenge. Maybe with the caption “so that happened.” Their typical ship-baiting raised up a notch as they take part in yet another Tiktok trend and twist it just enough to make it their own. To lead the MBs on and leave everyone hanging. 

But that’s not how it plays out, because at the _very_ last possible second Link turns his face towards Rhett and the camera catches it all as their mouths collide — catches Link’s eagerness in the line and lean of his body, catches Rhett’s shock in how his body freezes, how he receives the kiss eyes open. 

But the camera catches, too, everything that happens after. It catches Link pulling back from the too-brief kiss, face flushed with adrenaline and want. Catches hands shaking as he stills them on his own knees, and the eye contact he keeps with Rhett. 

Both of them are only looking at each other now, like whatever had been keeping them using the phone’s camera as neutral ground is long gone. The camera’s forgotten altogether, each of them only aware of the other in that house, that room, on that couch. 

There’s a too-long moment where they’re just looking at each other, where they’re communicating without words the way they sometimes do, the way they always have — like asking and giving permission in a glance. It’s only then that Rhett softens, that the camera catches the downward flick of his eyes, and it’s a good guess to assume he’s looking at Link’s lips. 

The laptop is cast aside too carelessly on the sofa cushion, and that’s more than signal enough. This time Rhett’s leaning in, hands up and reaching — not a game played for laughs or a trending challenge, but something real. At the last second, the video cuts and loops back to the start, with Link’s hand half-covering the front-facing camera. It takes them back to the last seconds before it happened, that pivotal moment between them caught on video.

All told, the whole video is no more than 7 seconds start to finish. 

The mythical beasts _are_ left hanging at the end, but for wholly different reasons. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for liking, commenting and subscribing!


End file.
